jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Heathera
Heathera (ang. Heather) — dziewczyna pojawiająca się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, zadebiutowała w odcinkach Słodka Heathera część 1 i część 2. Pojawia się także w trzecim sezonie, Race to the Edge. Jest córką Oswalda Zgodnopysznego, a więc jednocześnie siostrą Dagura Szalonego. Nie jest w stanie lub nie chce osiąść nigdzie na stałe. Wygląd W pierwszym sezonie serialu poznajemy Heatherę jako młodą, ładną i drobną dziewczynę, wyglądem przypominającą Astrid. Jest średniego wzrostu. Posiada długie, czarne włosy zaplecione w warkocz po prawej stronie i duże oliwkowe (żółto- zielone) oczy. Nosi szarą tunikę poszarpaną u dołu, oraz skórzaną kamizelkę, także poszarpaną u dołu i połataną w paru miejscach. Z rękawów wystają brązowe karwasze. Brązowe ma także spodnie i sięgające przed kolana buty. Przy lewym boku nosi przywiązany róg. W trzecim sezonie serialu Heathera zmienia swój ubiór - nosi szarą, metalową, segmentowaną zbroję (która prawdopodobnie została stworzona na podobieństwo pancerza jej smoka z gatunku Razorwhip), a podczas lotu na smoku głowę ma zakrytą kapturem, a usta chustą. Dziewczyna zmieniła się też znacznie na twarzy. Wcześniej jej głowa była w kształcie serca, z wydłużonym podbródkiem, teraz jest ona szeroka, podobnie jak jej szczęka. Ma bardziej zaznaczone kości policzkowe. Jej nos jej pulchniejszy, a dolna warga pełniejsza. Źrenica, która kiedyś zajmowała większą część tęczówki, teraz zmalała. Kolor oczu dziewczyny również uległ zmianie - teraz jest jaśniejszy i mniej żółty. Heather wydłużyły się też włosy, a dziewczyna zaczesuje je w trochę inny sposób. Nie jest już tak podobna z twarzy do Astrid (której wygląd przez 3 lata również uległ diametralnej zmianie) jak kiedyś. Nadal u pasa nosi róg, podarowany jej przez ojca. Charakter Początkowo Heathera jest największą rywalką Astrid, gdyż Czkawka poświęcał jej bardzo dużo czasu, ucząc ją ujeżdżać smoki. Z tego powodu Astrid była bardzo zazdrosna. Kruczowłosa manipulowała wszystkimi młodymi chłopcami - jeźdźcami, aby wyciągnąć od nich informacje na temat ich smoków. Heathera to inteligentna, sprytna i podstępna dziewczyna, jest także świetną aktorką i mówczynią. Dziewczyna jest zdolna zrobić niemal wszystko, by ratować tych, których kocha, nawet jeśli oznacza to zdradę. Heathera jest ufna, potrafi zaufać swoim wrogom, ta cecha pozwala jej łatwo pracować za smokami. Później wychodzi na jaw, że współpracuje z klanem Łupieżców, któremu przekazuje wszystkie zdobyte informacje o smokach. Była zdolna porwać Wichurę i uciec razem ze Smoczą Księgą na wyspę Łupieżców, jednak nie robiła tego z własnej woli. Kiedy jeźdźcy odkrywają, że Heathera pracuje dla Albrechta, gdyż ten więzi jej rodziców, pomagają odbić rodzinę dziewczyny i zaprzyjaźniają się z nią. Przez trzy lata pomiędzy sezonem pierwszym a trzecim życie Heathery zostało zniszczone przez Dagura, który napadł na jej wioskę i wymordował mieszkańców. W tej napaści Heathera utraciła przybranych rodziców. Delikatność dziewczyny prysła wraz z tą chwilą. Stała się drażliwa, ostra i surowa wobec samej siebie i innych. Szkoliła się na wojownika, zbudowała nawet swój własny, oryginalny topór, a to wszystko w imię zemsty do Dagura, którego planuje zabić z zimną krwią. Nie chce z nikim dzielić się swoimi uczuciami, buduje w swoim sercu sejf, do którego szyfr zna tylko ona. Jednak gdy Czkawka usilnie próbuje ją pocieszyć, okazuje się, że jednak tak naprawdę potrzebuje ciepła i zrozumienia innego człowieka, co okazuje wtulając się w chłopaka. Historia Przeszłość Heathera urodziła się w klanie Berserków. Pamięta z dzieciństwa ręce jej ojca, które były potężne, lecz delikatne, oraz zapach jego tarczy, którą mogła się bawić. Ojciec podarował jej swój róg. Później w jakiś sposób dziewczyna została odseparowana od swojej prawdziwej rodziny i trafiła do zastępczej, w której przez lata żyła. ''Jeźdźcy smoków thumb|Heathera kradnie WichuręHeathera występuje wyłącznie w serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków, po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Słodka Heathera (część 1). Zostaje znaleziona przez jeźdźców w rozbitej łodzi na plaży Thora. Gdy dziewczyna odzyskuje świadomość, tłumaczy grupie, że wraz z rodzicami została porwana przez piratów, ale udało jej się uciec, w przeciwieństwie do reszty rodziny. Przyjaciele postanawiają zabrać ją ze sobą do wioski. Chłopcy od razu wtajemniczają ją w tresowanie smoków, ku niezadowoleniu Astrid, która od początku wyczuwa w Heatherze wroga. Jej zazdrość i podejrzenia rosną, gdy widzi dziewczynę próbującą wykraść Smoczą Księgę i rozmawiającą w nocy z Łupieżcami. Astrid tłumaczy Czkawce że dziewczynie nie można ufać i także mówi mu o tym że widziała ją w nocy z wrogim klanem. Jednak chłopak zaciekle broni Heathery i trzyma się jej wersji zdarzeń, nie wierząc Astrid. Następnego dnia rano zdeterminowana dziewczyna kradnie księgę i Wichurę po czym ucieka na Wyspę Łupeżców. Jeźdźcom udaje się dogonić dziewczynę, ale księgę zdobywa Albrecht Perfidny. W następnym odcinku Heathera zostaje więźniem Berk, podczas gdy Astrid próbuje odzyskać księgę, przebierając się za nią. Heatherze udaje się uciec i ponownie zabiera Wichurę, ale tym razem, by pomóc jeźdźcom. W tym czasie Astrid udaje się odzyskać księgę i uratować rodziców Heathery. thumb|Astrid walczy z Heatherą Kiedy Heathera dociera na wyspę Łupieżców, pomaga walczyć nastolatkom z Łupieżcami. Po odzyskaniu Księgi Smoków i powrocie na Berk, Heathera i Astrid w końcu zostały przyjaciółkami, a Heathera dziękuje jej za uratowanie rodziców, po czym razem z nimi opuszcza wyspę i nowych przyjaciół. Strata rodziny W przeciągu kilku lat między pierwszym a trzecim sezonem serialu, wioska, w której mieszkała Heathera, została splądrowana i zniszczona przez Berserków, a jej rodzina zabita. Dziewczyna ocalała i obiecała zemstę na Dagurze. Stała się potężną wojowniczą, zajęła się tworzeniem własnej broni - rozkładanego, podwójnego i niezwykle ostrego topora. Wytresowanie smoka W tym czasie dziewczyna wytresowała także swojego własnego smoka. Razorwhip, ze względu na swój niezwykle niebezpieczny charakter, normalnie nie może zostać wytresowany. Heatherze udało się to dzięki temu, iż Windshear - jak nazwała swojego wierzchowca - została ranna podczas walki z Tajfumerangiem i potrzebowała pomocy. Opatrzyła go i zaopiekowała się nim, a wdzięczny smok pozwolił się wytresować i dosiadać. ''Race to the Edge Heathera ponownie pojawia się w odcinkach ''Have Dragon Will Travel -'' część 1 oraz część 2. Na grzbiecie swojego smoka atakuje statki Wandali, czym wprawia w niepokój wszystkich mieszkańców wioski Berk. Stoick podejrzewa o atak któregoś z młodych jeźdźców, jako że przecież nikt poza ich klanem nie tresuje smoków i nie ujeżdza ich. Ponieważ nie zrobił tego nikt od nich, jeźdźcy postanawiają wyruszyć na poszukiwania tajemniczego jeźdźca i jego smoka. Z relacji Grubego i Wiadra sporządzają rysunek smoka - którego nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli - co ma pomóc im w poszukiwaniach. thumb|left|[[Windshear i Heathera złapani przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka]]Na jednej z wysp dotrzegają dym po ognisku i tam lądują. Podczas poszukiwań każdy z jeźdźców zostaje porwany lub uwięziony przez niezauważalnego smoka. Tylko Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi udaje się dostrzec narysowanego wcześniej smoka stojącego na skale z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie. Ten zaczyna uciekać, rozpoczyna się pościg. W końcu tajemnicza para zostaje strącona na ziemię, a Czkawka poznaje w jeźdźcy Heatherę. Gdy jeźdźcy zostają uwolnieni, oskarżają Heatherę o krzywdy, jakie im wyrządziła. Chociaż dziewczyna nie wyjaśnia powodu swojego ataku, Czkawka deklaruje jej pomoc i ponowne zaufanie. Usiłuje wyciągnąć z niej prawdę, lecz dziewczyna cały czas milczy. thumb|Heathera ponownie odnajduje się wśród jeźdźców Po powrocie na Smoczy Skraj jeźdźcy smoków poznają zdolności Windshear'a i rozmawiają z Heatherą. Czkawka ponownie z nią rozmawia, oboje okazują wobec siebie zaufanie, a chłopak znów deklaruje swoją pomoc. W nocy jednak Heathera zamyka w stajni wszystkie smoki i potajemnie udaje się na spotkanie z Johannem Kupczym. Nie wie jednak, że obserwuje ją Czkawka. Chłopak rozmawia potem z kupcem i dowiaduje się o ataku na wioskę dziewczyny i tym, że pragnie zemścić się na Berserkach. Później Heathera leci samodzielnie zaatakować statki Berserków, jednak wraz z jej smokiem zostają spętani odpornymi na smoczy ogień oraz ostre przedmioty łańcuchami. Z opresji ratują ich Czkawka i Szczerbatek. Podczas powrotu na Smoczy Skraj Heathera wyjawia Czkawce tajemnice swojej przeszłości, mówi o mglistych wspomnieniach jej ojca i pokazuje mu swój róg. Po powrocie na Skraj Heathera udaje się na ćwiczenia bojowe z Astrid. Podczas wspólnych walk rozmawiają o facetach. Heathera przyznaje, że nie lubi mężczyzn w stylu "macho", takich jak Sączysmark, i że bardziej podoba jej się Śledzik. To wyznanie zresztą szokuje Astrid. Heathera przyznaje również, że widzi, jakie relacje łączą Astrid z Czkawką, czego jednak Astrid nie chce potwierdzić, twierdząc, że pozostają jedynie przyjaciółmi. Tymczasem Czkawka bierze do rąk róg Heathery i rozpoznaje na nim znak wodzowski swojego ojca. By wyjaśnić tę zagadkę, udaje się na Berk. Tymczasem Heathera nakłania pozostałych jeźdźców do przypuszczenia wspólnego ataku na Berserków. Dziewczynie udaje się zakraść do Dagura i już ma go zabić, gdy nispodziewanie powstrzymuje ją Czkawka. Wyjaśnia, że róg dziewczyny został podarowany Oswaldowi Zgodnopysznemu przez Stoicka w ramach prezentu dla nowo narodzonej córki. Tą córką była właśnie Heathera, co oznacza, że dziewczyna oraz Dagur mają tego samego ojca. Wstrząśnięta Heathera chce, lecz nie może zabić swojego brata. Ostatecznie, udając, że chce zadać ostateczny cios, wskakuje na grzbiet Windsheara i odlatują. thumb|[[Czkawka i Astrid obserwują odlatującą Heatherę]] Jeźdźcy wracają na Smoczy Skraj. Wkrótce Heathera, która jej zdaniem skazana jest na życie w samotności, postanawia opuścić jeźdźców mimo łączących ich przyjaznych relacji. Astrid jest smutno, że opuszcza ją jej pierwsza prawdziwa ludzka przyjaciółka. Czkawka próbuje ją pocieszyć, wtedy Astrid stwierdza, że się nie załamuje, bo ma jeszcze jego. Heathera wraz ze swoim smokiem udają się na dalszą tułaczkę. W grach School of Dragons Heathera pojawia się w grze ''School of Dragons jako alchemistka. Przez kilka miesięcy od wydania gry rolę alchemisty pełniła Katrina Ciekawa. Dopiero później jej rolę przejęła Heathera. Jest ona chemikiem i prowadzi laboratorium. Ciekawostki *"Heather" w języku angielskim oznacza "wrzos". * Heathera pojawia się w grze School of Dragons jako alchemistka. *Jej historię można pod pewnymi względami nawiązać do Ereta. Oboje byli początkowo sprzymierzeni z wrogami Berk, ale ostatecznie dołączyli do jeźdźców. Oboje mają także czarne włosy i zaprzyjaźnili się z Wichurą. *W trzecim sezonie okazuje się, że jest siostrą Dagura Szalonego. Zobacz też en::Heather es::Heather de:Heidrun Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons